Only Human
by Watson'sGirl
Summary: Charlotte McCall is Scott's twin sister, and that is what Stiles had always seen her as. Until now. Charlotte is a simple girl. But what will happen when her brother is turned into a werewolf? Stiles/OC. Follows the TV story line. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC and any others I chose to introduce in the future.**

* * *

><p>Episode One – Wolf Moon<p>

* * *

><p>11:04pm.<p>

On the outskirts of the Beacon Hills Preserve, several police cars, about half a dozen, were stationed on the roadside. A mixture of blue and red lights against the bark and leaves, created faint shadows of the large group of assembled uniformed officers preparing their search parties, each with a flashlight in hand as they ventured out into the woodlands in search of a body.

Seven miles away, in a quiet suburban neighbourhood, sat the McCall residence. Inside, Charlotte, the youngest of the McCall siblings was sat in her bed reading the same book she had read eight or nine times over. Through her walls and along the hallway, the faint sounds of her brother's iPod skipping through a random playlist could be heard. She sighed and closed her book. She had planned on finishing her book and then calling it a night but it seemed that would not be happening.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and walked barefoot out of her room and down the hallway to her brother's room. The balls of her feet padded softly against the hardwood flooring. Knocking on the bedroom door, it took a few moments before the door swung open and Scott stuck his head out.

"Can you turn your music down a little? I can't sleep."

Scott stepped back into his room and left the door wide for her to enter. "Sorry." He apologised. Charlotte stepped into the room and Scott walked to his iPod and turned it down to a barely audible level. "I was just getting ready for the lacrosse try-outs tomorrow." He said and threw his lacrosse net down on the bed.

"You know," Charlotte picked up the net and examined his handy work. "I think you've got a pretty got shot at making first line this year."

Scott hid a scoff under his breath. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Why not? You've been training really hard over the summer and…"

She was cut off by a low thud from outside.

"Scott?"

"I heard it too." He confirmed. He walked to his dresser and reached behind it to reveal a baseball bat, which he had since they were both kids. "Stay here." He grabbed his jacket and left the bedroom and Charlotte behind.

She wasn't going to let him go alone, so she quietly ran into her bedroom and stuck her feet into some trainers and pulled a cardigan over her vest top. It was at a moment like this that she was thankful that she was the captain of the hockey team last year. She grabbed her trusty hockey stick and quietly padded down the stairs after Scott, who was already outside.

It was quiet. A little too quiet for Charlotte's liking. Gingerly she poked her head around the frame of the door and tightened her grip on her weapon of choice. She hadn't registered that her breath was shaking until she saw the broken puff of front in the air as she stepped onto the porch, the cold night's air bit at her bare legs making her shiver. She cursed her choice of sleeping bottoms, why had she thought that shorts would be warm enough?

"I told you to stay inside!" Scott hissed from the other side of the porch. Charlotte strode over and joined him, both of them keeping a watchful eye on their front porch for any intruders. "Charlie, get back inside and keep the door closed."

"Don't call me Charlie, I am not a five-year old. And I'm not going to leave you outside on your own. I can take care of myself."

Their bickering was soon interrupted by the sudden appearance of a body falling from the hanging tree that leaned against the railing of the porch. Charlotte screamed as she mirrored Scott's stance with their weapons pulled back and raised. Scott yelled once and prepared to swing, until he saw who it was.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott sighed a heavy sigh of relief and dropped his bat to his side. It took Charlotte a few seconds longer to stop breathing heavily and lower her weapon.

"God dammit, Stiles." She muttered.

Stiles burrowed his brows. "What? Neither of you were answering your phones." He paused for a second. "Why do you have bat Scott, you don't even play baseball."

"I thought you were a predator."

"A predator?" Stiles repeated, holding in a laugh.

"You scared us, Stiles." Charlotte said in a stern voice, like a parent scolding their child. "What are you doing here?" She dropped her stick to her side and leant against it.

"Now I know it's late, but you guys have got to hear this. I saw my dad leave about twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

State Police? They were never called for. Unless, it was drastic times and drastic measures were needed.

"For what?" Scott asked.

Stiles held up a finger signalling to give him a second as he disentangled his legs from the tree branch and somewhat gracefully dropped from the tree. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." He popped his head up at the railings and braced his hands on it.

"A dead body?" Scott asked earning two looks from Stiles and Charlotte that seemed to say – Seriously?

"No, a body of water." Stiles deadpanned and Charlotte stifled a snicker as she moved to the railing and hopped up onto it. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body. Nobody knows if it was murder just yet. The only thing they know that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

Charlotte felt her chest go heavy and her throat seize slightly. She just prayed that she did not know the poor girl. "So, how does this involve us?" She asked.

Scott nodded. "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." Stiles said and hopped over the railings and onto the porch. "They only found half." He declared with a slight glint in his eye. "We're going."

"And that is why we all worry about you Stiles." Charlotte wound an arm around his neck and rubbed his head, like he was her little brother. "Well you two have fun. I'm going back to bed." She jumped down from the railings and made for the front door, but was pulled back by an arm around her wrist.

"Oh no, we're all going." Stiles said, tugged her back. "Besides, we need you." Charlotte's eyed him suspiciously. "Haven't you seen any horror movie ever made? Blondes are always the first to go." Even though hr hair was styles in a pixie cut, he still managed to find a strand of ash hair long enough to tug gently.

Charlotte didn't even justify his comment with a reply, she just shoved him playfully in the stomach and grabbed her hockey stick and swinging it over her shoulder she walked down the steps and away from the house. "Yes, but I have a few things that those blondes seem to be lacking."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles questioned with a goofy smile.

"Brains and a weapon."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC and any others I chose to introduce in the future.**

* * *

><p>Episode One – Wolf Moon<p>

* * *

><p>"We're seriously doing this?"<p>

Scott had asked the same thing over six times in the fifteen minutes it took them to drive to the edge of the preserve. Charlotte pulled her cardigan sleeves down to cover the backs of her hands as she climbed out of the back of Stiles jeep, hockey stick still in hand. Yes the thing was basically a mobile scrap heap, but it had been an honorary member of their group for almost a year now.

"Would you at least leave the stick in the jeep?" Charlotte looked at her brother, who was watching her from under the brim of his hood. He was anxious, she could tell. She had made him go back inside and bring his inhaler with him, and he was now clutching onto it and shaking it in his hands.

She was certain now that shorts had been a ridiculous idea. The skin on her shapely legs was peppered in tiny goose pimples as she shivered where she stood. She silently cursed herself for not running inside and changing to

"I could, but where is the fun in that?" She smirked and Scott glared at her with the same knowing stare he shared with their mother. "I would feel safer with it, Scott. We don't know who or what is out there." She casted her glance to the woodlands, its dense foliage made to look even more closed in with the sheet of fog that seemed to be covering their path.

"Charlotte, you alright?" Stiles asked from behind her. She wrapped her cardigan around her tighter, holding it under her arms.

"Yeah. Just cold."

He smirked. "You know, it would help if you actually wore clothes."

"Ha, funny." She made a playful swing for his legs with her stick. Scott stood on the edge of the reserves, looking in.

"Again, are we seriously about to go looking for a dead body."

"Yes." Stiles confirmed as he and Charlotte joined him at the fence, it's no trespassing sign clearly displayed. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

Scott shrugged and held a branch out of the way for Charlotte to duck under. "I was planning on getting a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right," Stiles scoffed. "Because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort."

"Hey!" Charlotte turned, walking backwards, and pointed her hockey stick at Stiles' chest. "I happen to be _captain_ of the hockey team, and if I end up not pulling my weight tomorrow because you dragged me out of bed to go lurking around the forest like a couple of grave robbers, then I swear that I will put this," She indicated to the curved section of the stick, "somewhere, where only a surgeon will be able to find it."

Both Stiles' and Scott were silent. And admittedly a little scared of Charlotte right now, she seemed generally angry, the way she was glaring at Stiles and holding the position of the stick to his chest. Stiles looked from Charlotte, to the curve of the stick about three times, before glancing at Scott, silently asking for help, but found that he needed none, for Charlotte started laughing.

"Oh my god," She dropped the stick and let its base bounce of the ground with a shallow thump. She was practically doubled over laughing. "Your face!"

Now Scott too was laughing, much to Stiles' embarrassment. "Come on. It wasn't that funny." He muttered, striding forward and away from the laughing twins. Scott gave Charlotte a nudge and the pair lightly jogged after Stiles.

"Aw, I'm sorry Stiles, but you are just too easy. I couldn't resist." Charlotte fell into step with Stiles. She wrapped an arm around his bicep and hug him from the side. "Three years of drama really paid off, huh?"

Still walking, Stiles couldn't help but smile at her. He couldn't stay mad at Charlotte even if he wanted to. By this time, Scott had joined back with them after he had briefly fallen back into his own little world. "Just out of curiosity," he asked. "which half of the body are we looking for?"

That was quite a good question that Charlotte hadn't considered. And neither had Stiles if the sudden falter in his pace and expression was anything to go on. "Huh." He paused and flicked on his flash light, shining it's beam directly in front of them. "I didn't even think about that."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Charlotte muttered under her breath.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

Charlotte chipped in. "Clearly you did as you told me the whole 'blondes go first' rule, that is the only reason I am here, right?"

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with you usual attention to detail, before leading all three of us into what could well be our deaths."

"I know." Stiles nodded and smiled, as if proud of himself. Charlotte rolled her eyes and glanced back to Scott, finding that he had stopped and was standing with his back against a tree, shaking his inhaler in his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked standing by him. "We can stop for a few minutes if you need to."

Scott took a few deep breaths with his inhaler and smiled at his younger twin. Reaching out he touched her arm, silently thanking her for her concern and letting her know that he was okay. "Hey Stiles, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

The trio walk quietly for a few moments and when they came to an incline in the landscape, they crouched down and cautiously climbed up the slope. Suddenly Stiles, burst off ahead, taking the flashlight with him, thus leaving Charlotte and Scott with a limited light source.

"Stiles! Wait up!" They whispered in vain. "Stiles!"

Stiles halted, and threw himself down onto the ground and when Scott and Charlotte reached him, he wasted no time in grabbing their wrists and yanking them down also. "What is it?" Charlotte asked, looking completely blind into the dense woodlands. It took her a few moments, but once her eyes began to adjust properly, she saw flickers of light coming slowly in their direction. Then she heard the dogs. "Crap." She whispered. It was the police. Of course it was the police, what else could they be doing after half of a dead body had been found in the middle of the woods? "What do we do now?" She across to the two of them, keeping her head low and her hockey stick by her side.

This apparently meant nothing to Stiles, as yet again, not a millisecond later, he was up and away once again. "God damn it, Stiles!" Charlotte hissed as he darted out from the cover of the branch they were ducked behind, and tore off towards the lights. Without really thinking about it, she followed, leaving Scott scrambling after them as she followed suit, running after Stiles with her grasp firm on the mid-section of the stick.

"Stiles, wait!" She whispered a little louder when she could no longer see him clearly in front of her. She could hear Scott's lagging foot steps behind her and she turned to glance back at him. He was lagging behind and stooping low, trying to keep out of sight. Suddenly she saw Scott duck round and behind a tree wide enough to conceal his body.

She didn't even have time to question his actions before something snarled right in her face and she screamed, landing on the damp ground with a grunt, and looked up only to be blinded by a flashlight shining directly in her face. "Hold it right there!" Someone shouted but was soon covered by the aggressive growling and barking of a police dog. Charlotte yelped and scrambled to her feet, again colliding with something solid. Feeling hands on her arms, she turned and saw Stiles helping her up. "Stay where you are!"

"Hang on, hang on." A familiar voice sounded from the side lines. Charlotte squinted through the torches light and actually felt her shoulder sag with relief when she saw Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father, approaching them, although he did not look too pleased.

"Hey Dad," Stiles still had his hands on Charlottes biceps, keeping her close to him. "How you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and looked down at Stiles and then at Charlotte. "Evening Sheriff." She said rather quietly, hanging her head down. She was in trouble.

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked, shoving his hands onto his hips, staring down on the two of them.

Stiles gingerly let go of Charlotte's arms and moved from his stance behind her to by her side. "Not the boring ones." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now, where is your usual partner in crime?"

Stiles pointed to Charlotte and she gave him a look as if to say 'Really?"

His father, unsurprisingly was not amused. "Don't get smart with me Stiles." Charlotte honestly felt like slapping Stiles upside the head with the hockey stick. Oh, crap. She still had her hockey stick. How suspicious must that look? She and Stiles running around the woods, where a murder has taken place, and she is carrying a freaking hockey stick. Slyly she shifted her grasp on the handle and moved it behind her back, out of sight.

Or so she thought she had. "What've you got there Charlotte?" Sheriff asked, noticing her shifting.

Now she was done for. There was no possible explanation for her having it, and as it did class as a weapon she knew that if looked really suspicious. She had no choice but to show him. With a sigh Charlotte reluctantly pulled her hand from behind her back and brandished her hockey stick.

"And why do you have that?" The sheriff asked, looking down at her with weary eyes, as if he was concerned about the reason behind it.

"Well…" Charlotte began but was interrupted by Stiles.

"Charlotte wanted to work on her aim for her practice tomorrow, so I offered to help her." He said it so smoothly, and so confidently.

"So you came into the middle of the woods to do that?"

"…Yes."

"Okay." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Where is Scott?"

Stiles pretended to be baffled, looking around as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. He threw Charlotte a look trying to get her to play along, and she contemplated it for a second before remembering how much trouble they were already in and decided against it. "Scott's at home." Stiles lied, and without thinking Charlotte nodded, wanting to keep Scott out of trouble. "He said that he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first back at school tomorrow."

The Sheriff looked at Charlotte to verify it and again she nodded. "Yup. It's just us. In the woods. Alone."

"Okay, then." Sheriff Stilinski grabbed both of them, Stiles by the ear and Charlotte by the shoulder and began to lead them away from the search party of officers and back to the area where Stiles had parked his car. "Well young man, I am going to walk you two back to your car and then after you have taken Charlotte home, you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC and any others I chose to introduce in the future.**

* * *

><p>Episode One – Wolf Moon<p>

* * *

><p>It was long after midnight by the time Charlotte was safely delivered home, this was after Sheriff Stilinski had given she and Stiles a lecture on how dangerous it was to go running into the woods in the middle of the night when there was a potential killer on the loose. Her mother was not home from her night shift at the hospital, which she was glad about, for she didn't want to have to explain why she was being given a police escort home.<p>

One of the first things Charlotte did upon getting home was run and pull a pair of her fitted tracksuit bottoms on over her cotton shorts. She gladly welcomed the warmth. She changed her clothes and pulled on a dressing gown before putting her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She instantly thought against it and threw them into the washing machine and switched it on. She had escaped having to explain to her mother where she had been as she wasn't home, but what about when she found dirty clothes in the basket that were not there when she left?

The next thing she did, and she felt guilty for it taking almost fifteen minutes to register this, was to go and check that Scott made it home safely. Running up stairs Charlotte rounded the banister at the top of the stairs and walked to Scott's door. She quietly knocked on it and spoke low. "Scott?" She pressed her ear to the door and when she heard a muffled scuffle and a low thump from the other side of the door she gasped.

"Scott?" She asked again, this time it came out as a half whimper. "Open the door Scott." With no answer but another scuffle followed by a groan she gingerly put her hand on the door handle and turned. Charlotte waited a few seconds before barging the door open and stepping in with her hockey stick raised in defence.

She did not expect to see what was in front of her. The large white bay window on the far side of the room, was half open and currently pinning a damp and muddy Scott against the frame. Charlotte had to stifle a laugh as she watched him flail his arms around, trying to pry himself free. He was watching her and his eyes seemed to be pleading her to help him.

She placed her hockey stick against the wall. "Need a hand?"

Scott smiled sarcastically. "Yes! If it's not too much trouble."

Charlotte helped to hold open the window as Scott pulled himself trough and slid onto the floor with a grunt. Charlotte was about to make a comment when she saw that his t-shirt was slowly producing a dark stain around his hip. Scott jolted back when she reached to examine the shirt, finding it not just torn, but shredded.

"What is that?" She went to touch the tear, but Scott stopped her by grabbing her hand. He stared right at her, not real emotion in his eyes.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"Hold on." She ordered, helping him sit on his bed. "I'll grab Mom's first aid kit."

Charlotte ran into their mom's room and crouched to the bottom shelf of the bookshelf that rested against the back wall and produced a small green kit. She already had the bag unzipped by the time she got back into Scott's room, where her brother was sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt thrown on the floor. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw the full extent to his 'scratch'.

Charlotte hissed when she saw it. On Scott's side, not much higher than his hip, was a swollen and bloodied patch of skin and it wasn't until upon further inspection that Charlotte saw that it defiantly was not a scratch. It was far from that. It was a bite, and a big one at that. "That is not a scratch, Scott." She crouched down next to the bed and lay the kit out on the floor by her feet and taking an antiseptic wipe, Charlotte gingerly pressed it to the outside of the wound. At first contact Scott hissed and recoiled slightly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Charlotte panicked and pulled the wipe away, scared of hurting him anymore. Scott shook his head and motioned for her to give him the wipe.

"What happened, Scott?" Charlotte asked, watching Scott lightly dab the bite mark, slowly but surely clearing it of any blood and dirt. "Who did that?"

Again Scott shook his head, his jaw was set from gritting his teeth. "It's nothing."

"That is not nothing, Scott. That is a big ass bite wound and it is bleeding all over your bed, so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to phone mom at the hospital and tell her?"

"No!" Scott flinched too quickly and he hissed as the pain in his side rose and then fell like a sharp stab wound. "She can't know. Okay? No one can know."

Scott then proceeded to tell Charlotte exactly what had happened once she and Stiles had been caught by the police. Scott had lost his inhaler and upon realisation he went looking for it. Only he didn't find his inhaler, instead he found the other half of the body. Turns out it was the top half they were looking for. Charlotte was glad that she had been caught, she didn't think she could have stomached finding half of a corpse. A very naked and already rotting body. Just the thought of it was enough to make her stomach twist into knots.

"A wolf bit you?" Charlotte asked, her brow hitched slightly, not entirely sure whether to believe her brother or not. She had finished cleaning the blood and dirt from Scott's side and was now laying a square bandage on his hip. "You do realise that there hasn't been any wolves sighted in California, let along Beacon Hills, in decades?"

And with that any chance of Charlotte finding out really happened that night, disappeared with that statement. After helping Scott hide any evidence that he was ever injured from their mother, he retreated to bed without so much as a good night.

And now Charlotte was in her bathroom, scrubbing at her finger nails, that had mud delved into each crevice from crawling around in the woods. Damn Stiles, she thought to herself, this was his fault. If he hadn't had been so adamant to find the other half of that flaming corpse, then they would not have gotten caught and Scott would not have gotten bitten by a wolf, dog or whatever it really was. Come to think of it, why had neither she nor Scott think anything of it when Stiles first mentioned going 'grave robbing'? She had always known that there was something a little bit off about Stiles, but it was a sad day when she started seeing sense in what he would say.

With a sigh, Charlotte turned off the tap and dried her hands on her cardigan, as she was going to throw it in the washing machine anyway. "Oh god." She muttered when she saw her reflection in her mirror. The bags under her eyes and the lines that were beginning to peak through onto her forehead were evidence of her exhaustion. She needed sleep, but now she was far too awake to even contemplate the idea.

Charlotte shut the mirrored door to her bathroom cabinet, just like she did almost every day when she looked in the mirror. She was far too judgemental of herself and she knew it. She was not beautiful, in fact she considered herself rather far from it. It seemed that Scott had stolen any handsome or even pretty features that ran through the family, leaving his younger twin to deal with the plain and bland ones. He got the thick dark hair and Charlotte's was the complete opposite – straight and blonde. Scott was almost four inches taller than Charlotte, which he never let her forget. Yes, they had the same nose and eyes, but that was about it. Scott had a more angles face and jawline, whereas Charlotte's was more rounded – mainly because she had a broader and rounder frame in general. She was not over weight, no, she took care of herself, heck she had too as she was the captain of the hockey team, but it seemed that she was not built to be naturally skinny. Not that she minded it, in fact, she loved it. She loved having muscle and a little bit of extra weight to help her figure. If she was being modest, which she was, incredibly so, Charlotte loved her legs – thick and toned.

When she went back into her room, the faint red glow of her alarm clock caught her eye and she groaned when she saw the time. It was almost two in the morning and she had school in seven hours, which meant that if she forced herself to get some sleep now, she would probably manage to get a good five or six hours.

And so that it was she did. She tucked herself under the covers and lay there with her eyes closed, until she finally drifted off the sleep almost an hour later. But she did not have a peaceful sleep. For there was something in the back of her mind, nagging at her, worrying her. She knew that it had something to do with Scott and the bite mark that was keeping her from a deep sleep.

Or possibly it was howling in the distance, which seemed to be far away and nearby at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap ending, I know. <strong>

**Sorry.**


End file.
